Portable electronic products have rapidly been increased in the market. Due to a high demand for achieving portable electronic products having high integration, components mounted in the portable electronic product should become lightweight and thin. In order to meet such demands, a need exists for a system-on-chip (SOC) technology making a plurality of individual semiconductor chips into a single chip and a system-in-package integrating a plurality of individual semiconductor chips into a single package. When integrating a plurality of individual semiconductor chips into a single package, excess heat is generated by the semiconductor chips, which thereby results in reduced performance and reliability between the chips disposed within the package.